


A forever lesson

by wklover



Category: Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Kyuhyun is a graduate student about to finish his thesis. Siwon is his advisor and former instructor. The two shouldn´t have feelings for each other, but after two years of friendship and longing, Kyuhyun can´t deny what he´s feeling any longer. Is Siwon ready to accept being more than a teacher to a man seven years younger?





	A forever lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot. I hope you like it. Let me know your comments!

“I can’t do this anymore”   
“Do what?” - I asked. My voice squeaked in a way that bothered me almost as much as his words.   
“You know what” - Siwon said, his gaze focused on the pages of my latest chapters lying before him, a red pen in his hand as if he was going to grade my work with me sitting right there.   
I stared at him, hoping he’d say more without me needing to add anything else to the conversation.  
He put the pen down and ran his hand through his hair. The dark strands gave his hair a handsome and elegant aspect that made him look too young to be a tenured professor, too vulnerable to be telling me we were over. We hadn’t even started. One kiss. One long, beautiful kiss that ruined me for all other men and he was calling it quits?   
“I’ve asked Professor Lee to take you on,” he said. “He’s familiar with your thesis and knows the field of research well enough”   
My stomach did a flip-flop thing. I wanted to vomit. I looked around his office to calm down. The office I’d been every week for the past two years.   
“Kyuhyun, you’re not saying anything”   
Yeah, I wasn’t. I was busy holding down the donuts I ate for dinner. Okay. Food for kids. Why’d I buy that shit anyway? Because I had no self-control. I never could turn down what I desired, no matter how bad it was for me.   
“Kyuhyun” That was my professor voice. The one he used when someone else was around. Not the one he’d used for the past year. Not the one he used when we were alone. He was leaning his elbows on the desk, his eyes wide, his perfect hairstyle shining, but somehow the vulnerability was there. Or maybe it had been my imagination.  
“What? - I said - You want me to work with someone else? Fine”  
“Don’t say it like that. You know I don’t have any other choice”   
“Right”  
“We kissed last night. Do you want to pretend that didn’t happen?”   
Was he crazy? I’d waited two years to feel his lips on mine. Nothing he said would erase it from my memory. Even if he wanted to forget. Even if he wanted to believe we hadn’t been more than professor and student, more than friends, for a long time.  
I forced myself out of the chair. I was a half-step from the door. Then why couldn’t I make a move toward it?   
Because this was it. I had lost my chance with him. Lost the possibility of having both a friend and a lover, having a partner who understood me like no one I’d ever dated, who was smart and funny and the sexiest man I’d ever known.   
I reached for the printed chapters I had handed him five minutes earlier. No way was I leaving them behind. He was done being my advisor. He was done being my best friend. Done being my anything. The papers rattled with the shake of my hand.   
Siwon stood and stepped around the desk. “God, babe. Come here” He didn’t wait for me to move. He came to me and pulled me against him, holding me in his arms.   
I dropped the pages as he traced an invisible path up and down my back.   
“I didn’t think it would upset you this much – Siwon said - I don’t want to hurt you”  
I lowered my head to his shoulder. Two years I had waited to be in his arms and this was all I was ever going to get. I turned toward his neck and breathed deep. He smelled of the cologne he always wore, but it was stronger from this distance. Almost as strong as when I wore the same stuff on the weekends, an action that gave me a bit of a stalker vibe, but I didn’t care. I wanted to smell him on my sheets. Apparently it had been a wise choice. That was the only way I was ever going to have his scent there.   
I searched out his skin with my tongue. The salty, rich taste burst into my mouth. I craved more. I opened wider and sucked in the warmth of him.  
“God, Kyuhyun” - Siwon gripped the back of my head. Was he going to make me stop? He held me against him and tilted his head back.  
I circled my arms around his waist and took one small step until our bodies smashed together, leaving not an inch of air between us.   
Siwon moaned.  
Good thing his room was at the end of a long hall. Good thing it was too late for office hours.   
The soft sound surged adrenaline and lust throughout my body. My dick filled, and I worked my way to his lips.   
The kiss wasn’t soft and slow like the one the night before. It was a kiss between two men who’d spent a damn long time dreaming of this moment, both turned on and ready to feel something more, ready to consummate a year-long love affair we had tried to pretend didn’t exist.  
Only I hadn’t pretended as much as he. I had let myself imagine it all…the touching, the lovemaking, the nights spent in his bed.   
Curiously, the one daydream I hadn’t pictured was us fucking in his office.   
The mental images made me dizzy. I wanted him to lay me over his desk, his laptop and the stuff around, and do every beautiful, naughty thing I’d been dreaming of until I screamed his name.   
Siwon touched the side of my face and parted from the kiss.   
That was it, then. The last taste I’d ever have.   
He still held my face in his hand, though. Until he moved his hand lower. And lower. He reached the bottom of my shirt and gripped the fabric in both fists. He pulled the shirt over my head.   
“I want to feel you - He took off his own shirt – I´ve been dying to feel your body against mine”   
His hands on my bare chest took away any resistance I could have had. I didn’t care what it all meant for him. I wanted it.   
I wanted him.  
Our mouths joined again, his arms tight around me, his hands touching me in all the places I had longed for him to be.   
My heart raced at the press of his erection against my groin. I slid my hands down his arms, loving the heated flesh, the fine muscles that reminded me he didn’t always sit at his desk grading papers.  
“I want you” - my professor voice was full of lust.  
A tremble worked through me and my hands shook.  
“I want you too”  
He ran a hand through my hair.   
“It’s okay, Kyuhyun. We don’t have to…”   
Yeah, he was crazy.   
I took a step back and reached for the laptop on his desk. I set it and his favorite coffee mug on top of a short bookcase.   
He put everything else, my papers included, aside. Pens, sticky notes, paper clips, and a stapler fell to the floor. The top of his desk clean for us.   
I undid the zipper on my jeans.   
Siwon stared at me. Then his gaze dropped to where I worked my pants open, and his breath hitched. Maybe this was what he’d been dreaming of, a quick fuck in his office.   
He stopped my hands.  
“Wait - He stepped closer - Let me”   
He parted the opening of my jeans, and without removing more of my clothes, he slid his hand inside my briefs.   
I arched into the touch. The warmth of his palm around my cock could no way be compared to the two years of jerking off I’d done waiting for this moment.   
He met my lips with his again. I gripped his biceps, and my hips matched the rhythm of our tongues. The sweet surrender of kissing him made me dizzy.   
He stilled my body with a hand to my hip.   
“Wait” – he said all of a sudden.  
He had to quit telling me to stop.  
He undid his dress pants and took them off together with his underwear, kicking them away with his shoes and socks.  
I froze at the sight of his hard cock. It was huge but beautiful. The solid flesh couldn’t hide his desire. Neither could his husky voice.  
“Take off your pants” – he commanded me.  
My hands shook more as I undressed. Once I stood naked, he pressed me against him again. His body tight to mine, from chest to shin, was better than any fantasy, better than any other sexual moment in my life.   
He took both our cocks in his hand and stroked.   
“I´ve been waiting to feel you like this - His voice had grown deeper than ever before – I´ve been waiting to taste you too”   
Sounded good to me. I captured his mouth with another kiss and caressed his tongue with mine. Never a kiss has made so out of control before.   
“Oh God - he said - You can kiss. But I actually meant something else”   
He took a step forward, moving us as one until the back of my thighs touched the desk.  
“Lie down”   
I slid my ass across the desktop and tried not to shiver. It was the cool surface on my heated skin. That was all. It wasn’t Siwon standing naked before me.   
Sure.   
I lowered my body until I was lying flat before him.   
He brushed the inside of my thigh with his fingers, the touch soft and tender.   
“Damn, you are gorgeous” - he said.   
The shiver was back.  
He bent over me and stopped with his mouth an inch from my dick. He met my stare and smiled before he traveled the last fragment of space separating us and lowered his mouth over the tip of my cock.   
Oh God. Siwon’s mouth.   
I closed my eyes and took his head in my hands, needing to touch him. I caressed him as he worked his wet tongue down my cock.   
He began a slow pull with his lips, wetting, sucking, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. A low moan echoed in the small office. Was that me?   
I kept my eyes open and raised my head to watch. No way was I missing another second. His head bobbed faster. His hot lips sucked my flesh with each lift. Damn. He was good. How much practicing had he done in his life?   
It didn’t matter.   
There’s no one else here with him now. Only me.  
I shook again as my orgasm advanced, then I gave up on watching and dropped back to the desk.  
Siwon released me and said “Don’t come. Not yet”   
He placed his body over mine.  
“I´ve been waiting too long to be inside you” - he said with lust. He leaned over the side of the desk, opened the bottom drawer, and returned with a condom and lube. How many times had he done it in his office?   
Who cared.   
But I did care. Too much.  
“I want to see you when you come” - he said. Then his fingers were where I wanted them to be.  
Oh, God. He was going to be inside me soon.   
I lifted my legs, opening myself until he could sink into where I’d been needing him most.   
That wasn’t quite true, though. He’d been where I needed him for a long time. In my heart.   
Siwon bent over me, his strong arms grabbed my shoulders. His cock pressed between my ass cheeks but not inside me yet.   
“Kyuhyun” – He rubbed my chin with his cheek. His breath traveled along my jawline as he said my name again. It mixed with a long moan. He kissed me.  
I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, driving my tongue deeper, trying to get him in me. I moved my ass upward, and his hips jerked forward. Finally, he took his own cock in hand, and lined up. I bit my lip as he sank deep. The sweet burn had my toes curling.  
He froze.   
How could he hold still? Didn’t he want to fuck me?   
He placed his upper body over me again. One hand gripped the edge of the desk. The other he brought to my mouth. He caressed my lip until I released it from between my teeth.   
“I want to hear you” - he said.   
What? My moans? My pleas for more?  
He kissed me again and moved in a slow rock. He was everywhere. My mouth. My ass. My heart. And I wanted it all. I wanted all of him.   
He gave me one last, slow kiss then he pulled back and took my legs in his hands, showing me how inadequate all my other lovers had been.  
How could he give this up?   
How could he not want to take a chance?   
Because he had his entire career to think about. And because I’m just a college kid he has a hard-on for. Nothing special. Nothing to take a chance on. We had been looking for this possibility for a long time, and I had let myself hope it meant to him what it did to me. I’d let myself think all the nights and weekends we had spent together outside of the classroom, the Saturday morning basketball games, the Sunday beers with lunch, the late-night on-line chats…had meant we were dating.   
I should have transferred to another advisor, yeah…to another school, long before we could get to the sex on his desk part. Because having him in me, around me, all over me was going to make walking away harder than it would have been a few minutes before.   
But we had gone too far. Nothing could have stopped me.  
He wrapped a hand around my cock, and something inside me short-circuited. I came as the words I swore myself I’d never say poured out.  
“I love you, Siwon. I loved you for so long” - I sounded like a babbling teenager with his first crush. I kept my mouth shut and gripped his thighs as he thrust into me over and over again.   
He came with one word on his lips.   
“Kyuhyun” - he said and collapsed onto me, and his body shook.  
I held him. I wanted to stay that way all night, but there was the matter of the condom.   
And the fact that he had broken up with me, if I could call it that.  
He lowered my legs, and I groaned as he left my body. From the physical sensation? Or from knowing he’d never be inside me again, that we’d never have this moment again?   
Siwon pressed his body over mine. His heavy breaths hit the side of my neck.   
“I knew - he said - I knew it’d be good, but I had no idea…”   
I shook again. Not from the cold. Why did he have to say anything?   
He angled himself alongside me and leaned on his elbow, his legs entwined with mine, his abdomen solid against me. Why was his desk so damn small?  
He ran a hand across my chest.   
“Are you okay?” – he asked, maybe worried about my reaction.  
I slid off the desk and reached for my pants, not bothering with my underwear.  
“I’ll go now” – I said, confused.  
“Go? Jesus, maybe I am too old for you. I thought there would be some cuddling after. I thought you’d come spend the weekend at my place”   
I froze, my pants halfway up my thighs, my briefs still lying on the floor next to my bare feet.   
“What are you talking about?” – I asked more confused now.  
He sat up. Damn, he was gorgeous, his skin a temptation I ached to touch again.  
“What do you think happened here?” - he asked seriously.   
I wanted to hide. Anything to avoid conversation. He already told me we were done. Did he need to remember it again? But that’s how he always was, concerned about my feelings, asking if I was working too hard, if I was getting enough sleep and eating properly every day.  
I met his stare.   
“You were saying good-bye – he said and stood. He put his pants on and came to me. He grabbed the waistband of my jeans and drew them up - I can’t be with you and continue to serve as your advisor. It’s unethical”  
I shook my head. They were the words I had feared since I had accepted I was in love with him. He was too good, too upstanding, too dedicated to his job to fuck a student. Even if I was done taking his classes, I was still a student in his department.  
But we had fucked. No. Scratch that. We had made love. And that’s why his words were killing me even more than when I’d first stepped into his office.  
He took my face in his hands.   
“You’re so smart, sometimes I forget how young you are”   
Young? He looks younger for his age. Just seven years gap!  
He ran the pad of his thumb over my lower lip. The way he had when he had been buried inside me.   
“Babe, I’m in love with you. And I’m not about to give you up. So I’m going to have to give up being your advisor. I’ve scheduled a meeting with the dean for Monday morning. I was hoping since you’re done with your coursework and we hadn’t slept together yet, this wasn’t going to get me fired” - he explained and smiled. God, that dimpled smile!  
The flip-flop thing in my stomach was back.   
He loved me.   
He wanted to keep seeing me.   
He was going to get fired because of me.  
“Oh God” – I said and supported myself on the chair. I felt dizzy all of a sudden.  
He reached out and caught me. His sure hands helped me to the seat.  
“Are you okay?” – he asked. Worry all over his handsome face.  
Was I?   
Siwon and I had sex.   
And he loves me.   
“Oh God”  
Siwon laughed. He reached for my face again and gave me a long, slow kiss, like the first one we had shared. When he released me, he pressed his forehead to mine.  
“I love you” – he said to me again, driving me crazy.  
“Are you sure?”   
He stared at me, his eyes searching mine.   
“I tried to tell myself for a long time I didn’t have feelings for you. I think you and I have both known for a while now that what we have is special. I love my job, but I’m not going to deny what I feel for you. I’m not going to deny us any longer”  
“They will fire you?”   
“I think I can convince the dean this isn’t a scandalous thing, that I’m serious about you. I didn’t realize I was going to have to convince you too. Good thing I already had this planned”  
“Had what planned? Sex on your desk?” - I asked in the huskiest tone I could manage.   
He laughed again.  
So the trying-to-be-sexy thing wasn’t for me.  
His laugh ended, and he kissed me. The kiss as passionate and full of strength and tongue and promise as any he had given me when we had been on his desk.   
“The sex was supposed to come later - he said - After”   
“After what?”  
He went to his desk and used a key to unlock the top drawer. He pulled out a small box and brought it to me. A jewelry box. But not new. The top was worn, the black exterior faded. He kneeled beside me again and opened the lid.   
“After I gave you this”   
A gold ring.   
“It was my father’s. I’d love for you to wear it - he took my hand in his – Please, marry me, Kyuhyun”   
Damn. He was talking seriously…he really loved me and wanted to marry me…   
The jewelry box and the wedding ring inside trembled. His hands were shaking.  
“Are you sure?” - I asked again.   
A smile spread over his lips. That smile…  
“You’re the only person I’ve wanted since I met you. I’m not going to let our age difference or the fact that you’re a student keep me out of your arms for one more day. I want to support you, comfort you, live with you, make love to you in a bed we share every night”  
Okay. This is for real.  
He removed the ring from the box and held it out between us.   
“I want to spend my life with you, Kyuhyun”   
It was my turn to grab for him. We ended up with him on my lap, his legs straddling my thighs, his groin pressed against my lower abdomen. Our tongues and bodies found a rhythm I didn’t want to end.  
But it had to end…I had something to say.   
“Yes” - I took his hand in mine, the ring pressed between our palms - I’ll marry you, Siwon…You and I are stuck…forever” 

THE END


End file.
